


What Happens at Dinner

by blueyeddrabble



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Ennoshita gets invited to dinner by the guy he's had a crush on.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873921
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	What Happens at Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my piece for Day 1 of EnnoTana week!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Ennoshita wasn’t sure what to expect whenever Tanaka told him they should go get some dinner after practice. Ennoshita has had a crush on Tanaka since they joined the club as first years. Ennoshita knew better than to get his hopes up since Tanaka was clearly straight, but a part of him couldn’t help but feel it is a date. 

Practice went on for a long time, but after Ennoshita finished changing he waited outside of the clubroom to walk to the restaurant with Tanaka. The walk to the restaurant made a blush creep its way onto Ennoshita’s face since Tanaka’s hand continually bumped his own with every step. The constant presence of Tanaka in Ennoshita’s life has been a force to be reckoned with. He has been trying to get over this crush, but everytime he sees his loud mouth, reckless friend the feelings flood his chest at full force. Ennoshita knew he was in deep since he was unable to shake these feelings for his straight friend.

“Hey Chika, can I talk to you about something?” Tanaka looked at Ennoshita with a face that was dusted pink and looked anxious about everything.

“Sure Ryuu. What’s up?” Ennoshita loved the fact that he and the second years only used their last names when it pertained to volleyball, any other time they were all on a first name basis.

“Uhm…” Tanaka swallowed harshly. “I-i don’t know exactly how to say it, but I-i’m b-bi.” Ennoshita looked to see tears welling up in Tanaka’s eyes. “I just thought you should know.”

“Ryuu, thanks for telling me.” Ennoshita tries not to look too hopeful as he starts getting lost in his thoughts, ‘I might have a chance. God he’s so trusting and adorable. Ugh it was better when I thought he was straight, now I actually have some hope we’ll be together.’

“Uhm, Chika…” Tanaka’s face was completely flushed. “You didn’t mean to say that out loud did you?”

Ennoshita couldn’t even form words; his mouth was dry from the embarrassment of his crush just hearing him accidentally confess.

“It’s perfectly fine Chika.” Tanaka said, bumping his hand into Ennoshita’s, but connecting his pinky to Ennoshita’s. “I kind of like you too, so we could make this dinner into our first date?’

“I-i’d like that a lot, Ryuu.” Ennoshita could barely make eye contact with his date. 

“I would too.” Tanaka placed his free hand under Ennoshita’s chin to lift his head to kiss him on the cheek. “How about we get to the restaurant, so we can enjoy each other’s company without having to walk?”

The two eventually settle into a table at the restaurant. They both order their ramen, and they settle into comfortable conversation.

“I’ll be honest Ryuu, I thought you always had a thing for Kiyoko.” Ennoshita said before slurping his noodles.

“I did for like a week during our first year, but she told me that she was a lesbian so I told her I’ll help fend off guys.”

“You’re really admirable Ryuu. Looking out for and protecting your friends it’s one of the most attractive things about you.” Ennoshita reached his hand out over the table to intertwine it with Tanaka’s hand.

“I would tell you what I find attractive about you, but we don’t have all night.” Tanaka said, running one of his fingers over Ennoshita’s knuckles.

“Ryuu…” Ennoshita grew red from ear to ear. “You can’t just say stuff like that in public.”

“Then how about we head back to my house, so I can show you everything that makes you attractive?”

“I’ll have to rain check that Ryuu. We should probably get going since we have morning practice tomorrow.” 

The couple left the restaurant hand in hand until they made it to Ennoshita’s house where Tanaka gave him a kiss goodnight. 

“Hey Chika, I just want to ask…” Tanaka almost couldn’t get the words out because of nerves. “Are you my boyfriend?”

“I’m not sure…” Ennoshita tilted his head, smirking at Tanaka.

“Oh…” Tanaka’s mood visibly deflates. “That’s okay as long as we can keep dating.”

“Ryuu. I was joking. I would love to be your boyfriend.” Ennoshita couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for a while now.”

Tanaka couldn’t help but laugh, reaching his hand up to caress Ennoshita’s cheek. The two allowed their lips to lock together. Kissing Tanaka is something that Ennoshita could grow used to. Ennoshita knew that there was a lot that could have happened tonight, but one thing he never expected was for his “straight” high school crush to reciprocate his feelings. Ending the night kissing his boyfriend is something Ennoshita never saw happening, but he is so happy it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or a comment
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrable)


End file.
